Resident Evil: Return Home Chapter one
by KittyKatC
Summary: Chris and Sheva had finally completed their mission in Africa. Chris can finally say his goodbyes and return home from Africa, knowing that Wesker was finally gone for good.....or so he thought.


The nightmare was finally over. Chris had finally defeated Wesker and was ready to return home from Africa.

Accompanied by Sheva, Chris waited patiently at the airport. Taking a deep relaxed breath in, he turns his glance to Sheva, as he goes to speak, an announcement is heard asking everyone for his flight to board. They both stand, and turn to face each other. Chris extends his hand to her smiling. "I guess this is goodbye…partner" he says. Sheva takes his hand and firmly takes Chris's. "I'm sure our paths will cross again….take care" she simply replies. With that, Chris turns away with his ticket in hand, saddened that he was leaving so soon. With one final goodbye, he disappears through the gate as he boards his airplane.

Giving a slight saddened sigh, Chris locates his seat and sits down beside the window. He looks out it, happy the nightmare was over but wishing he could have stayed a little longer. Oh well. He stretched his arms a little and leans back as he waited for the plane to finish it's boarding and take off.

Another passenger, of African decent took the seat beside him. Chris looked, smiled and spoke a little, trying to get a little small talk. "Hey" he said. The passenger looked to him gave a slight grin and nod as he sat down pulling out a book. With that, Chris turned away feeling a little ignored but understanding that not everyone is really open or willing to talk with strangers.

About twenty minuets later, the plane was ready to take off. The doors closed as it began moving away from the loading dock. As it made it's way towards the runway, the Pilot began to speak. He went through the basic instructions what everyones heard a million times. Finally, the plane hit the runway. Chris watched out the window as the airport became smaller and smaller.

Suddenly, the voice in the over head changed, as it was being handed over to someone new.

"I'd like to give my personal welcome to Chris Redfield…….." the voice said. Chris' eyes widened as he had recognized it instantly. His head jolted up from the window to the front where the cockpit was. "no….." chris says to himself standing up from his seat.

Suddenly, the rest of the people on the plane stand up, all with their glance to Chris. The person beside him reaches out and firmly grabs Chris' arm. With no weapons on him, seeing that it was an airplane, He throws a punch and uses the seats beside him to help jump over the passenger into the aisle. From there, he dashes to the back of the plane and into the washroom, locking the door as for the moment, it was the only safe place.

Reaching for his pocket, Chris removed his cell phone and began dialling. Nothing. To his surprise he was getting no service….there had to be something blocking the signal. He frantically looked around as there were banging on the outside of the door. "shit" he said realizing he was trapped.

"There's no point in hiding…" Wesker said through the speakers. "You're 25,000 feet above the earth, were are you going to go? Surrender". With that an ax came through the door. Chris backed up against the wall as some people flooded in, roughly taking a hold of Chris. He really had no way to defend himself and being in his location didn't help. He was pulled from the washroom and pushed to the floor. He was being restrained with his hands being held behind his back. He was then picked up and pushed towards the cockpit.

As they approached the door opened and Wesker emerged. "I killed you!" Chris exclaimed as he was being held, trying to break his arms free.

Wesker merely laughed and approached closer to Chris. "Do you really think you can defeat me so easily?" he replies, taking Chris' chin into his hand. "enough talk though, we must be going". Suddenly, Chris was struck on the back of the head and the world around him blackened.

"It has been one week since Flight 213, Africa to New York city suddenly plummeted from the sky….crashing into the waters below. Among the hundreds killed aboard the flight was B.S.A.A.'s very own Chris Redfield. One of the few survivors of the Raccoon city incident several years ago. Causes of the flights crash have still yet to be determined. Next-"

Sheva lifted the TV remote, turning it off. She gave a sigh as she approached her hotel room mirror, readying herself to give her final goodbyes. She leaned in close, putting on her lipstick. Once on she pulled back giving a depressed sigh. Straightening out her dress, she turned towards the door and made her way out into the Hotel's hallways and within minuets, onto the streets.


End file.
